Starch products are an important and major component of the diet. Starches are used to provide a multitude of functional aspects to a variety of food products.
One of the most common functional aspects of starch is its ability to thicken foods. In addition, modified starches are widely used to impart tolerance to commercial processing in foods and to ensure shelf stability.